Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series
Official Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series Wikia ''Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''is an American animated comedy series created by Alvin Spears for A TheJasbre202 Network. The series follows the adventures of a 10-year-old boy Lincoln McChild and his five sisters Dawn McChild, Lisa McChild, Lola McChild, Squlivia McChild and Layla McChild Many of the ideas of series on a animated series The Animated World. The pilot episode what began on January 1, 1996 The series which first premiered on January 1, 1996 and since its with the twelfth season premiered on February 28, 2017 with the two episodes "Welcome to Brazil"/"Carnival Special". The thirteenth season premieres on November 21, 2018 and was announced on December 31, 2016 Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''is one of A TheJasbre202 Network's longest original shows After the cancellation of ''The Animated World ''what the pilot episode began Premise ''Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''follows the adventures of Lincoln McChild and his five sisters on his new adventures of city on a version And another friends of Lincoln McChild are: Cacupe Animated and others '''Characters' Main article: List of Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series characters * Lincoln McChild * Dawn McChild * Lisa McChild * Squlivia McChild * Lola McChild * Layla McChild History When the television show began on January 1, 1996 with the pilot episode "Re-Animation" On 1995, the series was announced on September with the cancellation of The Animated World ''in 1995 and on the annoucement of the new series Production The show is same currently with the new series of 20 years on A TheJasbre202 Network's same series are: ''The Adventures of Henry Man ''and ''Pat the Monster On the first film of Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''what released on December 6, 2001 Series pilot The series began with the two pilot episodes "Re-Animation" and "Lisa's Better Days" on January 1996. On the same episode ''Re-Animation ''on the series ''A Flint Donald Production Studios Other media Home video Episodes Main article: List of Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series episodes Spin-off The Lincoln McChild Show Main article: The Lincoln McChild Show The Lincoln McChild Show ''is the first spin-off of ''Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''that aired on February 8, 2003 to November 30, 2004 with 52 episodes and one season in The Game Channel '''The Cartoon Show Presents Lincoln McChild' Main article: The Cartoon Show Presents Lincoln McChild The second spin-off, The Cartoon Show Presents Lincoln McChild ''is a crossover series with the cartoon characters and premiered on April 30, 2007 and ended on November 12, 2011 splanning 100 episodes and 3 seasons '''The Life with Lincoln McChild' Main article: The Life with Lincoln McChild The Life with Lincoln McChild ''is the third spin-off of ''Re-Animated: The Lincoln Series ''that aired in Channel 20 from February 17, 2014 to April 1, 2018 splanning 92 episodes and 4 seasons See also * ''The Animated World Category:Animation Category:1990s American television shows Category:2000s American television shows Category:2010s American television shows Category:1996 American television debuts Category:TV Shows Category:TV series